


Found

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Modern ABO, PolyPack [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Cake, Implied Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minami pack: Ren and Jason, alphas; Toshiro, beta; Ari, Aivaan, Kiaan, and Alexander, omegas, and moments in their lives.</p><p>A bunch of mostly unconnected short stories I wrote in response to tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Ari's birthday is May 24th so I've got some shorts for it.

“You have before you 5 cakes.” Toshiro said, walking down the length of the kitchen peninsula, hands clasped behind his back. “You have been called for the critical task of tasting these cakes.”

The cakes in question were all on stands in front of them, two in bundt shapes and drizzled with near translucent glazes. The other two were three tier cakes, flawlessly iced and decorated. It was no secret that Shiro had been working tirelessly whenever the Ari was out of the house to perfect the cake he’d volunteered to make for the redhead’s birthday.

“All are a variation of lemon cake, Ari’s favorite. Two are lemon buttermilk, one with a standard glaze and one with a blueberry cream cheese glaze. The other three are a lemon sponge. One has lemon cream cheese icing with fresh blueberries on top, one has a fluffy whipped icing with lemon flavored sprinkles on top, and the last has lemon icing with candies lemon peels on top.”

Vivann’s hand shot up. Toshiro stopped his pacing to eyeball the younger man before he nodded at him.

“I don’t like lemons. Can I not do this?”

The beta’s lips pulled into a frown. “You like them now.”

His tone didn’t allow for argument which, normally, wouldn’t have stopped Vaan but Xander spoke up, diverting attention.

“Why aren’t Ren and Jason here for this?”

“Because they’re alphas and alphas will tell their mates the sky is orange if they think it will make them happy.” ‘Shiro said, expression deadly serious. “I need honesty, not sappy bullshit. Anything else?“

"Oh!” Kiaan’s hand shot up. “What do you call a horse that only goes out at night?”

“Kia-”

“A nightmare.” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing as if he was in physical pain. 

“I’m going to be sick.” Vaan muttered. “That was horrible.”

Kiaan sighed and shook his head. “If you’re too stressed out for a ‘Kiaan, no' then you need to relax 'Shiro.“

"I will relax when this is perfect.” Toshiro placed his hands on top of the peninsula and leaned forward, dark eyes blazing. He loomed over the smaller men, seeming somehow larger than his already considerable height and size. Even Vaan shrank down in his seat under the sharp glare. “So shut up and eat some cake.”


	2. Secret

Ari was not, contrary to what his mates seemed to think, stupid. He knew when something was going on and, when people seemed to walking on eggshells around him and conversations ended abruptly, he was forced to assume that something involved him. 

With his birthday as close as it was, but a general lack of discussion about it or plans being made, he felt comfortable making the leap towards surprise party. Which was adorable, and made his chest tight just thinking about, but also funny. Mostly because of the total failure at being subtle.

He appreciated what they were trying to do but…he was going to need details. How else was he going to know what to wear? 

His options for getting information were limited. Vaan got off on knowing things others didn’t so that was a lost cause. Toshiro was being weird again, buried under stacks of cookbooks and growling whenever anyone got too close to the kitchen so that was out. Xander and Jason wouldn’t budge. 

Ren was a softy but he knew it well enough to basically run in the other direction when he saw Ari coming. And that left…Kiaan. Sweet, caring Kiaan who hated lying and had a tendency to run at the mouth when he was excited. 

Perfect. 

He cornered the younger omega in the living room. He was on the couch, legs folded under him. His glasses were so far down his nose they looked ready to fall off, a bunch of fabric swatches were laid out around him, and his attention was competely focused on the sketch pad in his lap. He had earbuds in, which further aided Ari in his careful stealth approach.

Kiaan was completely oblivious to him until he was practically on top of him, leaning over the side of the couch and into his person space. He yelped loudly when he finally noticed him, sketchpad and switched tumbling to the ground. He tried to scrambled back away from the arm of the couch but Ari was faster, hopping over to practically tackle Kiaan and pin him down. He settled on the other man’s hips, grinning widely at Kiaan’s wide eyed expression.

“Kiaan.” He let his voice go low and throaty as he leaned down over the other until their noses were practically touching and tugged his earbuds loose. “Can you do me a favor honey? Just a teeny tiny one that I promise won’t do any harm?”

Kiaan blinked up at him with pale brown eyes. “I’m honestly afraid to answer that." 

Ari pouted. "Don’t be like that. I just want to know about the surprise party." 

"I have no idea what party you’re referring to.” Kiaan'sighed eyes slide to the slide, his eye brows drew together, and he licked his lips when he was done talking. If not for the dark brown of his skin Ari was sure he’d be able to see him blushing too.

All in all a shit liar. 

“I won’t tell anyone you told me.” Ari vowed, making his eyes as wide and pleading as he could. “Promise. And I’ll make it worth your while.”

He kissed the corner of Kiaan’s mouth, hoping to show his sincerity and the other sighed. Ari resisted the urge to smirk. Success!

Kiaan’s hips rolled (Ari had the fleeting thought that he’d meant he’d bake those pecan tarts Kiaan liked when he’d said ‘worth your while’ but he was open to other things.) And the world tilted then flipped. He hit the ground hard enough to make him lose his breath and, by the time he’d realized what had happened, Kiaan’s was jumping over the back of the couch and running towards the stairs.

“Sorry,” Was shouted at him over Kiaan’s shoulder. “But you had that coming.”

Ari huffed, flicking on of the fabric swatches, was Kiaan thundered up the stairs to where Vaan and Jason were, which meant relative safety.

Damnit. 


	3. Talk

Toshiro looked around the attic, frowning at the thick layers of dust, cobwebs, old furniture, and ceiling high boxes covering just about every inch of floor space. The air was hot and stale, smelling faintly of mothballs and dead air. He’d been up once in the all the years he’d been living with the pack and that had been to drop off everything that didn’t fit in his bedroom more or less on the first day he’d moved in. 

“What’re we doing up here?” Ren asked, looking slightly disconcerted. He had a hand on a box labeled ‘Baby-Ren’ in thick black lettering and kept looking around the space like he’d never seen if before.

Kiaan, the one who’d called them all up into the rarely used attic, turned around boxes he’d been poking into. “I want to clean it out and renovate it.” 

Vaan, who had a hand over his nose, sniffed. “And you want us to help? Pass.” 

Jason shoved the younger man lightly then offered up a tired smile. “What did you want to turn it into?” 

Kiaan looked over at Toshiro, who nodded his encouragement. Kiaan had come to him first with his idea and, once he’d gotten past the ‘oh’ elements of it he’d been happy to lend his support. They’d gone in search of blue prints for the house, measured and planned as best they could considering how crammed full of junk everything was, tried to figure out what kind of work they were looking at inside of the walls and to get plumbing run up here. 

Not that he doubted their mates would agree but he liked having all of his ducks in a row and everything ready to go in advance. Besides, it may have been a time sensitive plan. 

“A nursery.” Ren made a strangled noise then began coughing loudly. Jason paled. Kiaan hesitated for a moment, dark eyes darting between the two alphas, then cleared his throat before continuing. “Or, maybe, two bedrooms and a bathroom so we can turn two of the rooms downstairs into a nursery. I think my room and ‘Shiro’s would be best. I’ve got my own bathroom and the sewing room we can turn back into a closet. If we knock out the wall between our rooms it should make for something more than big enough.”

“A…a nursery? And one that big?” Jason ran fingers through his hair, mussing the short blond strands. “There something you need to tell us?”

“Not yet.” Kiaan said slowly as he looked over at Toshiro again. Which brought everyone else’s attention towards him. Vaan’s eyes narrowed suspiciously which was to be expected. Vivaan hated not knowing things or feeling like he was being left out. 

A symptom, no doubt, of how his parents had made all of his choices and just expected him to comply with no explanation or even time to process major events like some sort of obedient animal. 

“’Shiro,” Vaan said, a dangerous note to his voice. “Do you know something?” 

“I know lots of things.” He said primly, smiling broadly at the annoyed curve to Vaan’s lips.”You’ll need to clarify.”  

Ren, finally breathing normally again, reached out to touch Vaan’s shoulder soothingly. “You two can do whatever, we aren’t using the space or anything, but…I…pups should be something we talk about, as a group. Ari and Xander aren’t even here.” 

“That’s because it’s for them.” Kiaan smiled faintly. “They’ve been talking about maybe going through their next heats ‘naturally’ and I think it’s be nice to…you know. Have this going if that’s something they decide they want to do.” 

There was a beat of silence and then the other three started talking at once, voices overlapping with questions ranging from ‘what’ to ‘why haven’t they said anything to me’ to ‘do you expect my help?’. Kiaan sighed, shaking his head, and Toshiro smiled faintly before flipping open the ‘to-do’ list they’d put together. 

Not that he could blame them. His reaction had been shock and confusion and then ‘well of course they’d talk to Kiaan’. Supposedly it was betas who people were supposed to confide in, since they were ‘peacemakers’ and ‘problem solvers’ but it was really Kiaan who everyone looked to for that sort of thing. And why wouldn’t they, he was patient and kind, tried to stay objective. His support was always there and as close to unconditional as it got.

It was very much a Kiaan thing to hear that his mates were thinking about pups and wanting to build them a surprise nursery ‘in case’. 

“Let’s start clearing in that corner first.” Kiaan pointed. “There’s a panel that should let us look into the wiring there.”

Toshiro nodded and brushed past his alphas, trying not to laugh at Ren’s soft ‘What do people even do with babies?’ 


End file.
